The interface between theory, computer simulation, and experiment will be a critical area for progress in the understanding of biological membranes over the next decade. An important meeting if therefore being organized for June 2004 to bring together a diverse group of experimentalists and theoreticians committed to obtaining a molecular-level understanding of important topics in membrane biophysics such as: bilayer structure and dynamics, domain formation, transport, as well as membrane-protein interactions and membrane assembly. Support is sought from the NIH to facilitate the attendance at this meeting by underrepresented groups (minorities and women), undergraduates, and beginning investigators.